Exposure
by stardustkr7
Summary: She groaned. It was too fast, she could barely process the fact that it was Jason lying next to her. Practically naked. Why was he naked? Wait a minute … Barbara suddenly became very aware of the fact that she too was missing several outer articles.


A/N: I was given the prompt 'JayBabs - exposure' over on tumblr and this is what happened. It kind of ran away with me.

Eventual plans to add another part.

I dunno, it's weird.

* * *

The cold was past painful. There was only numbness, her limbs completely detached and unresponsive. Was she even breathing? Each swallow of air stung like it was water, no, it was snow. And she was permafrost. Frozen solid ground, retreating into nothingness. Blackness beckoned to her sweetly. All she knew was darkness and cold.

Strange visions plagued her slumber. (Was she sleeping? She couldn't recall… perhaps she was dying …) Lights and sounds, forgotten as soon as they passed by. It was nonsensical.

But warmth was seeping through. She had to be alive, existing, if there was warmth. Something before her was emanating heat, enfolding around her. She welcomed it, sinking into the embrace. Now she was sure she was sleeping.

Feeling slowly returned. Barbara blinked as the fog slowly lifted from her brain. The tip of her nose was definitely still frozen but the rest of her body felt warm and alive. Where ever she was now, it was dimly lit from a source behind her.

_"Barbara?"_

_Yes…_

Who was calling her?

Her pillow moved.

It was not a pillow at all.

Urgent blue eyes watched her closely, full of concern. "Barbara? Can you hear me?" She was lying on a bare chest, a very male bare chest, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Jason?" she whispered.

"It's okay, babe. Are you cold? I could go grab some more layers and add wood to the fire. Do you need anything? Can you tell me what happened?"

She groaned. It was too fast, she could barely process the fact that it was Jason lying next to her. Practically naked. Why was he naked? Wait a minute … Barbara suddenly became very aware of the fact that she too was missing several outer articles.

Her head was pounding and her limbs were too heavy. She tried to feebly push him away, dull panic rising inside her. "Where are my clothes? What happened?" she said hoarsely.

"Calm down! Barbara, I was just trying to warm you up. The exposure gave you hypothermia. No funny business, I swear!" Jason said quickly, letting go of her to put his hands up in surrender. She used the opportunity to pull away slightly, noting the distinct drop in temperature that came with the loss of skin contact.

Barbara examined her surroundings, noting that he at least had the decency to keep her underwear on when had undressed her. They were bundled up on a mattress with several layers of blankets and then random articles of clothing piled on that. The room was a place she didn't recognize but obviously it was one of Jason's safe houses. A quick glance over her shoulder told her there was indeed a fireplace, although now it was mostly smoldering coals. Finally she looked back at him cautiously.

"What happened?"

"I found you out in the snow last night, collapsed. I don't know what happened before that but you were pretty banged up. So I brought you back here. But the power went out from the storm and your suit was wet and you just kept shivering and wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what else to do," he explained, swallowing nervously.

Barbara shook her head, parts of the previous night coming back to her. Winter had hit the city like it never had before. The boys were all out of town, leaving her to run around and help as many people as she could. The cold was getting to her; it was that last fight that really wore her down until she collapsed in the snow.

"I swear, not trying to make a move or anything. And I couldn't get a hold of Dick or Tim or Bruce. How could they let you out alone like that?"

She sighed, realizing that he had actually called all the boys by their names instead of the rude nicknames he normally used. Lately, Jason had taken every opportunity to feed her a line, openly ogle her body, or make other suggestive comments. It was exhausting. He annoyed her to no end at times.

But right now, she felt a huge surge of affection. He had probably just saved her life.

"They're all out of town. I thought I could manage," she answered with a shrug. She bit her lip then added, "Thanks, Jason."

He smiled at her, a real smile, not the usual smirk. If she were standing, she might have gone weak in the knees.

Clearing her throat, Barbara said, "Since the whole wilderness survival thing is over, mind if I borrow something to wear?"

"Oh, yeah, of course, take your pick. I just kinda piled half my clothes on since I only had two blankets," he said, motioning to the precarious pile covering them.

"Resourceful."

"I'll get some more wood for the fire. Are you hungry? I think everything is frozen but once the fire if going again, we might be able to defrost something. Oh, and there's tea in that thermos, should be still warm," Jason said, carefully shifting away from her and out of the bed. When he stood up, she was relieved to note that he had boxers on already. He pulled on flannel pajama pants and a sweatshirt before going about tending the fireplace and finding something edible.

As he worked, Barbara took her time extracting a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. It was really cold in the room; the power must have been out for a while. Sitting in front of the fire, she wrapped up in the makeshift blanket again and sipped on the lukewarm tea until he rejoined her.

The fire was blazing now and felt wonderfully warm on her face. She closed her eyes, leaning on his shoulder for a few moments as the flames chased away any remaining shivers.

When her stomach started to growl, she finally decided to take inventory of what Jason had set before them.

"So, we have potato chips, kids cereal, an apple, a block of cheese with mold on the corner, a package of ramen noodles, and half frozen hot dogs," Barbara summed up.

"I wasn't exactly expecting company," Jason said defensively, pulling out a pocket knife and cutting the moldy part off the cheddar. "There, good as new. And I have plenty of tea."

"I didn't think you were a tea drinker."

"Just because I have a different working goal than you guys, it doesn't mean I'm completely uncivilized," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Right," said Barbara, feeling slightly abashed. "Well, this is getting cold so why don't we put another kettle on while the rest of this stuff thaws a little more?"

They worked their way through the meal in mostly silence, the atmosphere suddenly becoming a little awkward. The last time Barbara could recall ever just hanging out with Jason like this was before, well, everything. Back when he was a kid, just an unruly baby bird who wanted to prove himself.

"What? You're staring," he said suddenly.

"Sorry," she stammered slightly, quickly taking a big gulp of tea. His eyes were so big and blue and open; it made her regret that they were normally hidden by a mask whenever she saw them.

"And now you're staring," she said quietly, side eyeing him.

"You're beautiful," he said abruptly.

If she wasn't blushing before, she certainly was now. She looked at him, his gaze piercing right through her, making her breath catch in her throat. His hand tentatively reached up to cup her cheek and her eyes fluttered; his palm was rough and calloused but so gentle. Even with the layer upon layers, she had never felt more exposed.

"Barbara, I was so scared I'd lost you." His voice was so low and rumbly.

Despite herself, she smiled slightly. "I'm too stubborn to let a little cold get to me."

"You really are incredible."

Jason leaned closer, way too close. She couldn't help but lick her lips; his eyes followed the motion of her tongue.

There was a moment's hesitation and then his lips captured hers. The kiss deepened quickly, her hand resting on his chest. The fire crackled cheerfully. And then it was suddenly over.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he said, almost sounding anguished. Like his wish had come true too soon and now it was over.

There was no way Barbara could deny it to herself; she really liked that.

"Do it again." The words left her before she could fully appreciate their meaning.

Her back met the pillows and he was kissing her like he was afraid she'd change her mind as they moved among the tangle of blankets. She wasn't changing her mind though; she held him close, kissing back just as fiercely.

He was digging through the layers between them, his hands finally snaking up under her shirt, and it was soon added back to the pile. Her skin was no longer cold and pale, but flushed with pink warmth and soft under his hands.

"Oh, Jay …" she moaned softly as he tasted the lovely skin of her neck. He really wanted to hear that again.

They were soon making their own heat. The windows fogged with condensation. Layers were thrown aside and skin met skin again with hot friction and loud gasps.

His lovemaking was more experienced than she anticipated. He was tender and considerate, paying attention to how she reacted to each movement. Their mouths met and tongues tangled while hips leisurely rocked. Her fingers traced all over his hard muscles, longing to know every plane of his body. She urged him on both vocally and with her sharp touch, seeking release, until they finished together.

She lay in his arms, much she had before, except this time completely awake and exposed.

His breathing was steady and Barbara could tell he was close to drifting off. She carefully pulled the blankets back over them, her body starting to cool thanks to the fine layer of sweat they had worked up. Settling in his arms, she closed her eyes and slept.

Neither of them noticed the apartment slowly come back to life around them as the power was restored to the city.


End file.
